


Breathless

by DaniJayNel



Category: Ga-Rei
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, One-Shot, futa!Yomi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together at last, Yomi has an instinctive fear of losing all that she loves. However, in a different time, as different people, love is finally allowed to grow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Request 4/4 by Calm Chen. I think these two deserve sickening amounts of fluffy love and tons of great sex. So here, enjoy ^^ it’s Futanari, in case you didn’t see in the synopsis.

A crackling fire illuminated two figures sprawled out together atop a lush, comfortable carpet and underneath a thick, furry blanket. One figure was still and silent, while the other was watching with a wistful smile.

Yomi leaned down and pressed a fluttering kiss to Kagura’s naked shoulder. Her smile broadened when the shorter woman muttered in her sleep, eyelids fluttering.

She had been asleep for a while now, but Yomi had just been watching. She wrapped an arm around her lover and pulled her in closer. It was so warm, thanks to the fire and the blanket. It also helped that they were both naked, and the touch of skin was welcomed.

“Yomi?” Kagura felt the shifting beside her and woke as a result. She lifted her arms to stretch them above her head and then yawned loudly. Her eyes cracked open and her heart fluttered when she caught Yomi’s unwavering gaze fixed on her face. She saw raw emotion in those eyes, and a sudden desperate need filled Kagura’s aching chest. “I love you.”

Yomi chuckled softly and leaned down again to brush their noses. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

Kagura shook her head, smiling despite her tiredness. “You didn’t.”

Yomi pressed their foreheads together and remained that way. She enjoyed the heat of Kagura’s body against her own and sought her hand underneath the blanket. She found it resting on Kagura’s stomach, and intertwined their fingers. A different warmth filled her being and she sighed in happiness.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well, little Yomi is calming down. I don’t feel as sick as yesterday.”

Yomi sat back to glance down at their clasped hands, where underneath Kagura’s abdomen was slightly rounded. The sight filled the taller of the two with an inexplicable happiness, and Yomi couldn’t help but release Kagura’s hand to press it firmly to her belly. This was her child – her precious, unborn baby.

“Yomi?” Kagura lifted her hand, light from the fire glinting off of the golden band on her finger, and gently caressed her love’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Yomi turned her face to meet Kagura’s worried gaze. She felt the tears string down her face and sniffled lightly. “I’m not sure.” She allowed Kagura to wipe them away.

Memories of a distant past, another life, flashed behind Yomi’s eyes. She felt as if her current life and all that she held dear had been ripped from her before, and now she felt a desperate need to keep her wife and child safe. What were these memories from though?

Yomi suddenly captured Kagura’s lips, in need of connecting on a physical level once more. They had spent many hours making love before finally taking a break, allowing Kagura to fall asleep. Despite that, the fire in both of them ignited once more and Yomi climbed on top of Kagura and hovered above her.

Her kiss was light, soft. Lips barely brushed and breaths mingled. It sent a shiver through Kagura’s body anyway. She whimpered lightly and wrapped her arms around Yomi, bringing her down harder and firmer. It was then that she felt a certain hardness press against her thigh.

“Yomi,” Kagura moaned into her mouth. She didn’t understand why her lover was suddenly so desperate, but she could taste her tears and a foreign ache ripped through her chest. When Yomi’s arms encircled her and those lips pressed firmer, the painful feeling disappeared and was replaced by warmth and love.

“Kagura, are you okay to go again?” Yomi asked softly after leaving the kiss. Her eyes bore into Kagura’s, full of understanding and compassion.

Kagura nodded and smiled. The sight made the breath leave Yomi’s lungs. Her lips parted but no sound came out. She felt a sudden fluttering against her abdomen, where it was pressed to Kagura’s stomach, and then she initiated a heated kiss and ran her hand along Kagura’s body. She traced each line and curve. She loved Kagura so much.

Yomi pulled back from Kagura’s lips to kiss along her jaw and throat. She enjoyed every moan and gasp that left Kagura’s lips. She made sure to bite lightly when she did bite, and lick the spot to soothe it. Her lips worshipped every inch of Kagura’s neck, and eventually the heat between them became too much and Yomi felt a need to be inside of her; to be engulfed by her and to know that only she could ever delve so deeply into her.

Kagura gasped loudly when Yomi entered her, so hot and throbbing.

“I love you, Kagura,” Yomi whispered softly against the skin beneath her ear.

Kagura arched into her and was too lost in the sensations to respond. She pulled her taller lover in for another kiss, tongue and teeth knocking. She held on tightly, thighs pressed firmly to Yomi’s hips.

Yomi angled her thrusts carefully and made sure not to move too hard or too quickly. Her motions were careful and precise.

“Yomi.”

“Kagura.”

The two moved together; gentle and sure but burning. The fire continued to crackle, orange light flickering on the floor and across Yomi’s sweat slicked back. It kept them warm even as the blanket fell away and the cool air chilled their skin.

“Don’t ever leave me,” Yomi exclaimed suddenly.

Kagura pressed her face to Yomi’s neck and lightly kissed the skin there. “Never.”

A bead of sweat glistened as it fell from Yomi’s chin. Her breaths, laboured but soft gasps, were steamy and hot. The dark-haired woman focused her entire being on the moment. She enjoyed the way Kagura wrapped around her, the way she would gasp lightly against her ear and grip more firmly on her shoulders. She felt possessive and obsessive, but reserved enough sanity in the moment to understand that she was merely frightened of losing this – of losing the love of her life.

The euphoria didn’t last that long, but it overcame them quickly. Kagura came moments after Yomi, accepting the release that warmed her inside. She was panting now, eyes closed and chest heaving.

Yomi remained utterly motionless, making neither sound nor movement. Every nerve in her body sparkled with the sensations of love, and her heart pounded in excitement. Eventually it died down, as well as their breathing, and Yomi collapsed beside Kagura on the carpet. She stared up at the ceiling, skin wet with perspiration and Kagura.

Kagura tipped her head to the side to regard her lover. She looked troubled, which was odd, especially after making love. In concern Kagura turned and curled up at her side, head resting on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Yomi closed her eyes and wound an arm around Kagura. Like she had earlier, she pulled the blanket over them to keep the chill away.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Yomi explained hesitantly. “I feel like I already have, sometimes.”

Kagura quickly found Yomi’s hand and pressed it against her stomach, by their baby. “We aren’t going anywhere,” she promised. When Yomi glanced down at her she had to smile at the determination she saw on Kagura’s face.

“I believe you.”

Kagura pressed a kiss to Yomi’s cheek and then she wobbled onto her feet and shook her short hair out.

“Where are you going?”

“To make hot chocolate,” Kagura explained. She headed off for the kitchen, hips swaying seductively. Yomi watched her, enraptured.

A few minutes later Kagura returned with two steaming mugs. She sat in front of the fire and handed one to her wife. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Yomi accepted it and leaned forward to kiss Kagura’s hand before it retreated, earning her a giggle. She sat up and curled herself to Kagura’s back, blanket pulled over them. They both stared off into the warm fire.

“When do you go back to work?” Kagura asked.

Yomi nuzzled Kagura’s neck. “In a week, why?”

The shorter of the two smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I want to start with the nursery. I’m glad that you took some time off from work. I was missing you.”

Yomi chuckled and sipped her own drink. “Work was just getting too much. My father is wonderful at home but a nightmare at work.”

“Is that white-haired guy still giving you trouble?”

“Nah, I ignore him now.”

Kagura grew quiet and continued to stare into the fire. The mention of the man, even though she had said it, sent a strange anger through her system. Throughout her whole life she had always felt like the echoes of her past were still haunting her.

She had met Yomi at a crowded bus stop, when she had been on her way to university. Yomi had already been working for her father at that time, and had looked smart and attractive in a business suit; although, she had seemed upset about something. Kagura had not been able to take her eyes off of the woman. She was absolutely captivated by the strength in her shoulders, the seriousness in her expression and the angled planes of her face.

From the first moment she had seen her, Kagura had been in love. It felt as if something missing had returned to her, and without a thought she had introduced herself. It would only be months later that Yomi would admit that she had felt the same the moment she turned her gaze and caught Kagura’s widened stare.

It only took a year until they were married, and now five years later they were ready to start a family.

“I like your dad,” Kagura suddenly stated. She felt more than heard the laugh rumble in Yomi’s chest. “What?”

Yomi rested her chin atop Kagura’s head, an arm wrapped around her and a hand pressed to her stomach. “You like everyone,” she said.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“I like you most though.”

Yomi’s heart fluttered. “I love you more than anything.”

Kagura grabbed both of their mugs and set them down on a nearby table. She then pushed Yomi onto her back and crawled on top of her. Before Yomi could even talk she captured her lips. After a while of kissing her senseless, Kagura released Yomi’s lips and then reached down between them.

“Again?” Yomi asked incredulously.

The fire in Kagura’s eyes was answer enough. The younger woman grabbed Yomi’s already hardened length, and then she grinned.

“Again and again,” she said.

Yomi’s head fell back and she shut her eyes, moaning lightly into the night air. Feelings and sensations washed over her again, and again and again.

She loved Kagura so much.


End file.
